Sham
Sham, known as Chermaine in the Chuang Yi translation, is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who was an executive of Team Rocket in the Johto region. Appearance Personality Biography Sham was willingly recruited alongside Carl into the Masked Man's service.GS023: Delibird Delivery - 1 All of Masked Man's children were chosen, based on their gender, age, talents and birth place.FRLG030: Mewtwo Comes Through Together, along with Karen and Will, watched as Ho-Oh took Green to the Masked Man, who placed the mask on her and took Green in his group by force.CR058: The Last Battle VIII Sham and Carl trained together, per the Masked Man's proposal, and all were to wear masks.CR043: Popular Pupitar Later, when Green and Silver attempted to escape from the Masked Man's base, Sham and the other associates intercepted their movements in the air duct. Sham attacked with her Persian as Silver sprawled from the combined attacks. Green severed a cooling vent, as the billowing smoke obscured their movements from Crl and the others. When Sham and the others pursued them, they found themselves faced with the gradually expanding body of Green's Jigglypuff.FRLG001: The Escape Gold & Silver arc Sham and Carl went to Ecruteak City, where they learned about Ho-Oh. They also attacked Ecruteak City by having a large earthquake that destroyed the buildings.GS020: Piloswine Whine Carl and Sham faced Gold and Silver at Ecruteak City. Sham watched as Carl and the grunts fought against the two boys. Silver managed to defeat Carl's Piloswine, while Gold managed to defeat the grunts. Carl was infuriated and ordered his men to let all their Pokémon out to attack the boys. Sham managed to stop him, reminding they got their info on Ho-Oh. Carl, infuriated, retreated along with Sham and the grunts. Crystal arc The two reported to the Masked Man how Al, Harry and Ken lost the Invisible Bell, while Suicune was nowhere to be seen. The Masked Man was intrigued, knowing Suicune would visit the Gym Leaders and challenge them. He ordered Sham and Carl to keep an eye on the Gym Leaders.CR016: Suddenly Suicune III Once Harry, Ken and Al returned to the base, Sham and Carl punished them and tied them up. Just then, the Masked Man arrived, whom Sham and Carl described as the strongest Ice-type trainer, whose mask is made of ice. The Masked Man ordered Sham and Carl to stop looking for Suicune and reorganize Team Rocket "to its former glory". The Masked Man announced they would assault the the Indigo League and told Sham he was going to "that place".CR037: Oh, It's Ho-Oh! Suspecting someone was spying on them, Gold went with Crystal to the main control room. There, they encountered Sham and Carl, who took the control of the machines and advised it would be useless to uncover the Masked Man's identity. Gold went to attack them, but he and Crystal were stopped, as Sham and Carl wouldn't let any disturbances in their plan to hijack the stadium. Sham was glad that the Masked Man was gaining power, while Carl showed to Gold and Crystal how the Masked Man was trying to catch Ho-Oh.CR047: Bringing up Bellossom Carl and Sham assured them the Masked Man would catch Ho-Oh and arrive to the stadium. They discarded their suits and put on a piece of the mask, ready to defeat Gold and Crystal as a sign of their loyalty. Gold tried to move, but he and Crystal were affected by Roar attack from Sham's Persian and Carl's Houndoom. The two made it clear neither Gold and Crystal cannot move, which was a technique passed from Masked Man himself. Instead, Gold's Aipom brought Polibo out, who hypnotized the Pokémon to sleep. However, Sham's Slowking and Carl's Magcargo, despite being asleep, used Sleep Talk and Snore. Gold's Aipom and Crystal's Cubone retaliated, but were unable to do defeat them. While Magcargo and Slowking were battling, Carl routed the power to the railcar system. Just as Gold and Crystal defeated Slowking and Magcargo with Sunkern and Parasect's Giga Drain. However, Carl and Sham collapsed, making it known that they were actually helping the Masked Man achieve his goals.CR048: Slick Slowking Bill went to the main control room with Daisy Oak. He found out the power for the transport system was stolen and suspected Sham and Carl were the ones behind the plot, who were lying unconscious on the floor.CR063: The Last Battle XIII Pokémon On hand Trivia Sham's design is based on the Rocket Executive sprite in Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal. References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Female characters